I'm Not a Whore
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Bebe's bored and decides to read fan fiction online. When she finds out what the fandom thinks about her she's floored. Because really and truthfully, she's nothing like what they think she is. T for language


Bebe is by far not my favorite character in the series, but it does give me a fierce sense of injustice at how she's been treated by the fandom at large. I don't think I myself have been involved in this gross misjudgment of her character, but if I have then I owe her an apology as well.

Am I the only one that remembers the episode where she expresses the desire to be a marine biologist and to be taken seriously despite her breasts? If anything Bebe should be portrayed as a good role model for girls in a time when most are more focused on getting the attention of whatever gender they prefer than they are with grades and careers and independence.

Now, don't get me wrong, if you'd prefer to grow up to be a good wife and mother than that's fine, I myself am making plans to eventually be a housewife aside from my future career as either a French translator, teacher, or a psychologist.

So here's my take on how Bebe would most realistically grow up to be based not on the Stupid Spoiled Whores episode where ALL the girls, saving Wendy, were acting like…well…stupid spoiled whores or the episode where she was changing the list to make it ok to date Clyde becase, really, weren't most little girls like that in elementary school? Children are petty, sure, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on the poor girl and make her a whore in the fandom. It's not fair to her. And it's not fair to most of us either because I don't know about you but I get tired of reading about who's boyfriend she's trying to steal this week or about how she fucks Kenny just 'cause. I don't want to hear it. Everyone has more than one dimension.

The part of me that's sick of being bitched at by my parents hopes this makes you feel bad about making fun of her. The part of me that's actually sane just hopes it get more fics coming in. If they're retaliation depicting her as more of a whore than usual than so be it. JUST WRITE MORE PLZ?

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Bebe was just sitting at home, clicking away on her laptop. Her AP Biology II homework already finished and her research paper for Comp I written. Now she was bored and looking for something to do on the internet. But with so many things on the world wide web she didn't know where to begin.

So she started with fan fiction. She giggled and clicked the link and started looking through the cartoon section. She had written a few herself, but with her full schedule of college level courses trying to get into a good college to fulfill her dream of being a marine biologist she didn't really have much time or inclination to write outside of her schoolwork. But reading it was always entertaining.

She was scrolling through the S's when something caught her eye. "South Park?" She asked out loud to the empty room. She clicked it out of curiosity and what she found amazed her. Apparently there was a cartoon show from when she and her friends were in third and fourth grade way back when. She giggled and looked through the summaries. Some of the pairings were just ridiculous. Cartman and Kyle? Really? Did these people even pay attention to the way they acted around each other? Stan and Kyle…now there was a cute one. Kenny and Butters? Awww, that sounded adorable! They even had that weird kid with they freaky powers…what was his name? Oh right! Damien. And those two kids from La Resistance, Gregory and Ze Mole.

She clicked on a Bunny one, Butters and Kenny apparently, and started reading. It really was adorable, and she could see it going this way. If Kenny ever found himself liking sweet little Butters he would definitely freak out and insist to himself he was straight and go right to some whore for sex. She scrolled down to see who the loose girl he was banging was and…it was her.

She tried hard not to cry, but the tears welled in her eyes anyways. Sure, she wasn't a virgin, she had sex once with her North Park boyfriend on their one year anniversary when they thought they were ready, but it wasn't like she was some kind of whore! And those clothes they described her as wearing…she would never! She didn't wear skirts that went above her knees and she definitely wouldn't show that much cleavage! She was trying to be a respected scientist, not some guys eye candy trophy wife!

She couldn't help it, she had to read more. So she searched her name, hoping to find something good. But every fic was the same, they thought she was some kind of cheap hooker. She let out a muffled sob and searched DeviantART with the same result: short skirts, too much cleavage, and way too much make up. Just because she had developed early doesn't mean she was automatically easy!

Sobbing, tears running down her _unmade-up _face, thank you very much, she called Wendy. Explaining why she was crying, her best friend promised to come over immediately. Within minutes the pink beret-ed girl was in her room and holding her as she cried. You would think she'd be able to brush it off, but finding out that an entire fandom thought you were loose was a hard hit to take.

"Shhh, honey it's ok." Wendy soothed, petting her curly hair. "What does it matter what they think? They don't even know you. Your real friends, the ones that really matter, we know you're not a whore. Hey, Kenny's been trying to get in your pants for how many years and you just tell him to fuck off?" Bebe gave a watery giggle and nodded. "And yeah, you're not a virgin, but you and Jack are good together and you were ready for it and you used protection. You're responsible and smart and you're going to college to make something of yourself. So don't let these fan fiction writers get you down, what do they know? Have they ever met you? No!"

"Y-you're right." She said, giving a shaky smile. "I'm not who they say I am so why should I care? I'm just going to keep on with my life and ignore them." She said, more confident now. "Thanks Wendy." She said, giving her BFF a bright smile.

"No problem, chica. Now I think you better get some sleep, we have school in the morning." Bebe just nodded and walked with her down to the from door, waving enthusiastically until she disappeared from her sight.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

This was partially because I was mad that Bebe gets so grossly abused in the fandom and partially because I just wanted to pick a fight. So go ahead and flame, mothafuckas, I wanna get in a shouting match! I'm stressed out the wazoo and sick of being ganged up on by the rents GIVE ME A REASON TO CUSS YOUR ASS OUT!


End file.
